Firion/Brave Exvius
|gender=Male |type=playable |job=Warrior |limitbreak=3-6★: Counter Beacon » Wild Rose » Sword of Rebellion |weapon= |armor= |originalappearance=''Final Fantasy II'' }} Firion is a summonable vision and optional playable character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. He serves as a character representative from Final Fantasy II. During the raid event Vision of Bahamut, Trust Moogles specific to Firion could be obtained with Bahamut raid coins. He currently has two variants: "Firion" and "Wild Rose Swordsman Firion". Firion Firion is a 3-6★ Rare Summon; his job is listed as Warrior and his role is Physical Damage. He originally could awaken only up to 5★, but received a new form for the Final Fantasy II event The Dreadnought (which originally ran in February 2017 in the Global version). He has no innate element or status ailment resistances. His Trust Master reward is the passive ability Equip H Armor, which enables any unit to equip heavy armor. His awakening materials are the following: * 4★: Beast Meat x25, Esper Cryst x15, Seed of Life x10, Earth's Core x5, Sacred Crystal x5 * 5★: Seed of Life x20, Earth's Core x10, Sacred Crystal x10, Spiritsand x5, Holy Crystal x5 * 6★: Prismatic Horn x20, Fairies' Writ x10, Rainbow Bloom x10, Calamity Gem x5, Divine Crystal x5 Stats Firion's stats at his highest levels are as follows (with no passive abilities taken into account), along with the maximum amount of stat points that can be increased through pot-enhancements: Abilities Depending on his rarity, Firion has one (3★), two (4★), three (5★) or four (6★) ability slots. He has affinity to all three types of magic: White (Lv 2-5), Black and Green Magic (both Lv 1-4). ;Ability Awakening Firion has three traits that can be enhanced: Fin Briar, Lance, and Legend Killer. ;Limit Burst Firion's Limit Burst receives three different names, depending on his rarity: Counter Beacon , Wild Rose , and Sword of Rebellion . A damage-type ability, it is a 5-hit attack that deals physical damage to one enemy. Its damage modifier will depend on Firion's LB level: Equipment Firion can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, greatswords, katanas, staves, rods, bows, axes, hammers, spears, instruments, whips, throwing weapons, guns, maces and fists. He can equip the following armor types: light shields, hats, helms, clothes and light armor. He can equip accessories. Gallery FFBE 140 Firion.png|No. 140 Firion (3★). FFBE 141 Firion.png|No. 141 Firion (4★). FFBE 142 Firion.png|No. 142 Firion (5★). FFBE 407 Firion.png|No. 407 Firion (6★). FFBE Firion animation.gif| FFBE Firion animation2.gif| FFBE Firion animation3.gif| FFBE Firion animation4.gif| FFBE Firion animation5.gif| FFBE Firion animation6.gif| FFBE Firion animation7.gif| FFBE Firion animation8.gif| FFBE Firion animation9.gif| FFBE Sword of Rebellion.png|Sword of Rebellion. FFBE Counter Beacon.gif|Counter Beacon limit burst. FFBE Wild Rose.gif|Wild Rose limit burst. FFBE Sword of Rebellion.gif|Sword of Rebellion limit burst. Wild Rose Swordsman Firion FFBE 1535 Firion.png|No. 1535 Wild Rose Swordsman Firion (5★). FFBE 1536 Firion.png|No. 1536 Wild Rose Swordsman Firion (6★). FFBE 1537 Firion.png|No. 1537 Wild Rose Swordsman Firion (7★). Trivia *Firion is the first unit able to equip all weapon types, followed by Gilgamesh and Aileen. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius